Everything is Perfect Now
by NikkiB1973
Summary: This short story was inspired by a picture I saw on Twitter of Jake and Bella at the wedding in BD...
1. Chapter 1

**Everything is Perfect Now**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**A/N-this story was inspired by a picture I saw on Twitter of Jake and Bells at the wedding. The caption read_ 'Everything is perfect now',_ as they held each other dancing. Nikki :)**

It was quiet in the little clearing. The music from the band was faint in the distance. Jacob waited impatiently for Edward to bring his new bride to see him. It had been weeks since he had laid eyes on Bella and Jacob was even now beginning to second guess his rash decision to attend the wedding and see her one final time. He had missed her badly during the weeks he had gone wolf and hidden away from the world, as he tried to deal with the fact that the girl he loved was headed for certain death. He couldn't comprehend that she was really intending to go ahead with the change. Right up until he had received the wedding invitation he had hoped that she would come to her senses, but holding the ornate card in his hand had killed his last hope and he had run, determined to shut off his human side and numb the pain. But he couldn't run forever...

Finally Edward's familiar sweet stench announced the leech's arrival. Jacob pulled his hands out of the pockets of his black trousers and stood straight, his eyes straining for his first glimpse of Bella.

"I have a surprise for you, my love." Edward's voice floated through the trees as he led Bella toward the clearing.

"Another one. You spoil me." Bella sounded weary.

"You'll like this one." Edward laughed softly as they both finally emerged into the open.

Jacob saw Bella turn from her new husband and look his way. He would never forget how her face glowed with happiness when she saw him. Bella immediately tore away from Edward and ran over to him. She literally threw herself into his waiting arms. "Jake, you're here. You are really here."

"I'm here." Jacob held her slim body close to his for a moment before looking over her shoulder at Edward.

"Rosalie owes me a dance." Edward smiled gently at Bella.

"Thank you, Edward." Bella whispered as she turned fleetingly to smile at him.

"My pleasure." Edward nodded at Jacob before disappearing within the trees.

Jacob took Bella's hands in his own as she smiled up at him, her heavily made up eyes glinting with tears. "I can't cry." She whispered. "I'll ruin Alice's work. But Jake, I am so happy to see you. How have you been?"

"That's not important now. Dance with me?" Jacob let go of her hands and placed his around her slim waist. They began to sway slowly to the music.

Bella put her hands on his broad shoulders and studied him for a moment. His dark eyes looked sad even though he was smiling at her. His hair was cut very short again. The last time she had seen him he had been growing it out. "Where have you been?"

"Different places. I ended up in Canada." Jacob shrugged his shoulders.

"I've been so worried about you." Bella confessed.

"You didn't have to. I can take care of myself." Jacob took her hand and whirled her round suddenly, making her giggle as she nearly tripped. "Still have two left feet."

"I won't miss tripping over everything that's for sure." Bella said unthinkingly.

Jacob's expression darkened. "That is one of the things I love about you. Why are you so intent on changing who you are? What is wrong with being Bella Swan?"

Bella sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. "It's not about changing who I am, Jake."

Jacob slipped his hand down to the small of her back and pressed her closer. "Isn't it?"

"No. Please let's not argue." Bella begged. She lifted her head and looked at him imploringly.

"Fine." Jacob released her and twirled her round again before drawing her back to him. "You look beautiful by the way...but that dress isn't you."

Bella looked down at her wedding gown. It certainly wasn't to her personal taste. It was something a bride from the early part of the last century might have worn. However it pleased Edward, his eyes had lit up with joy when he had seen her walking down the aisle toward him. That alone was enough to make her endure the uncomfortable material and the long skirts which impeded her when she walked.

"You look handsome yourself." Bella complimented Jacob. He was wearing a white shirt, open at the neck and with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He had teemed it with a pair of black trousers.

"I had to borrow the shirt from Jared." He told her as they began to sway to the faint music again.

Bella smiled softly at him as she rested her head back on his shoulder. Jacob drew her nearer, his hand gliding down her back and resting just above the curve of her waist. He dropped his head to her shoulder and closed his eyes. "What would you have worn at our wedding?" He whispered.

She was taken by surprise at this question. "I have never thought about it."

"Never? Not even once?" Jacob sounded hurt.

Bella quickly backtracked. She hadn't told him the truth. She had imagined it once, months ago before Edward had come back into her life. Back then she had slowly started imagining a life with Jake but it all came to naught when Edward had returned. "Maybe once." She confessed.

Jacob relaxed again. He tugged her closer. "Tell me about it."

"Um...I'm not sure that..."

"Please Bells." Jacob pleaded with her.

"Okay." Bella caved in. She couldn't bear to cause him pain. "I saw myself in a simple white dress, plain with spaghetti straps. It would fall to my feet to hide the fact that I wasn't wearing shoes."

"You didn't want to risk tripping?" Jacob chuckled and Bella laughed along with him.

"Exactly. Anyway high heels would not be appropriate on the beach."

"Beach huh?"

"Yeah. I always saw us on the beach. I would be make up free, my hair loose down my back and I would be holding a simple posy of wild flowers." Bella continued dreamily.

"Like the ones I brought you when you had the flu at Christmas." Jacob reminded her.

"Yeah like those."

"What else?"

"There would just be a few guests, the pack, our parents and a few close friends. My dad would walk me down the beach toward you. You would be wearing pretty much what you are now, the whole wedding would be really informal. I can't imagine the pack wanting to be overdressed, you are all so hot." Bella laughed.

Jacob smiled as he pictured everything in his head. "True." He agreed.

"Then when I reached you, my dad would place my hand in yours and we would then say our vows." Bella whispered.

"Which are?" Jacob raised his head and looked straight into her brown eyes.

"I don't know. I never got that far." Bella tore her eyes from his and looked at the floor.

"I did." Jacob released her waist and put his hands on her face instead, forcing her to look into his eyes again. "Bella Swan, you came crashing back into my life when I least expected it. You took my heart as your own the first day you smiled at me with those pouty lips and your beautiful brown eyes. From that day forward you were the only girl I ever saw..." he stopped when he saw Bella frown. "What is it?"

"Why did you say that?"

"What?"

"That I was the only girl you ever saw?"

"Because it's true." Jacob shrugged nonchalantly.

"You said that once before."

"I did?"

"You know you did, Jacob. On First beach when you told me about imprinting." Bella sounded suspicious.

"Where are you going with this?" Jacob watched her reaction intently.

"I should be asking you that." Bella pulled his hands away from her face and stepped back from him. "You were lying that day, weren't you?"

"About?"

"Stop being evasive." Bella snapped. "I asked if you had imprinted on me and you said no. Then moments later you were telling me I was the only girl you ever saw. I can't believe I didn't see it."

Jacob shrugged again. "I gave you a hint but you didn't pick up on it."

"You should have made yourself clear." Bella's small hands curled into fists. She felt so angry at him that she wanted to punch him.

"What does it matter now?" Jacob crossed his arms defensively. "You got what you wanted in the end. You're married to your leech."

"Of course it matters." Bella cried passionately. "It's over isn't it? My marriage to Edward is over."

"That would be your choice. Yours. I never took it away from you." Jacob yelled back at her.

"But you did. I know what will happen now if I go ahead with the change. I am your imprint and you could die, Jake. You should have just told me." Bella began to pace in front of him.

"And what? Keep you by my side out of guilt? Yeah that's a great relationship." Jacob said bitterly.

"You never gave me that choice though, did you? You kept it from me." Bella forgot herself and tried to hit him. Jacob caught her hand before it could connect with his face.

"I want your love, Bells. Not your damn pity. I never wanted to be second best." Jacob let go of her hand and began to walk away from her.

Bella lifted the long skirts of her wedding dress and began to follow him. She cursed as her feet got tangled up and she nearly fell. "Get back here, right now. I order you." She screamed at him.

Jacob stopped walking. He spun round and glared at her. "You cannot order me."

"That's how it works, isn't it? You are supposed to do as I say to keep me happy." Bella said smugly.

"In your dreams." Jacob snorted. "I take orders from no one."

"You were the one who told me that if you imprinted then you would become whatever the imprintee wanted." Bella reminded him.

"Exactly." Jacob retorted. "And I know for a fact that you don't want some lame puppy dog that wags its tail every time you want something. We are Jake and Bells, this is how it works."

"You mean I want an arrogant, self absorbed, cocky guy who argues with me constantly?" Bella said in disbelief.

"Yes." Jacob laughed at her bemused reaction. "You also want a guy who adores you and loves every bit of you for who you are and will fight to the end to get you to open your eyes to what has been in front of you the whole time. All you have to do is let go of your stubbornness and realise that you were over the leech months ago and it's me you really love. But you're Bella Swan, you have to do things the hard way."

Bella stared at him as she tried to get her bearings. Was he right? Really? She had gone through this whole charade of a wedding because she was stubbornly clinging to the past? "Did you come back because of the imprint pull? Did you know that I was ready to accept it if you came back?" She asked him.

Jacob nodded. "Yes. For the first time I felt you calling me back."

Bella slumped to the ground, the white dress became covered in mud as she irritably tried to get the voluminous skirts out of the way. Jacob knelt down to assist her. He yanked at the material and it came away in his hands. Bella gasped as she stared at the torn dress. Alice was going to have a fit. She looked at Jake who was trying to hide his laughter.

"You did that on purpose." She guessed.

"So? It will be a great story to tell the others later." Jacob grinned at her.

"You're awfully sure of yourself, Jake." Bella retorted. "I have not said that I am going anywhere with you."

"You don't need to say. I know." Jacob said firmly.

"Because of the imprint?"

"No, because you are my Bella." Jacob reached out and took her hands, hauling her back onto her feet. He put his hands on her waist and tugged her closer, so her body was pressed close to his. Bella rested her cheek on his shoulder and he lay his next to hers. "Everything is perfect now." He whispered.

Bella nodded as they began to sway to the beat of their hearts.

_**A/N-thanks. This was supposed to be a one shot, but I feel it could stretch to one more chapter! Maybe? **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything is Perfect Now**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for all the awesome reviews. Unfortunately this story is developing into a much longer one, much to my annoyance. I was hoping to end it in two chapters but it seems that will not be the case. Sorry guys, I hope you follow anyway. Nikki :)**_

**Part Two**

They continued to dance slowly, completely wrapped up in each other. Jacob's hand slid from the small of her back and gently caressed her ass. Bella nestled closer to him, her body coming alive at his touch. She felt him press his warm lips on the nape of her neck.

"Bells," he said huskily.

Bella raised her head; tendrils of hair coming loose from her braid which was wound at the back of her head. "Yes." She murmured.

"We've got company." He said regretfully.

Bella was feeling completely disorientated. Jacob's hand was running up and down her back, leaving behind trails of warmth, which she could feel even through the thick material of her dress. She longed to feel his touch on her bare skin instead. "Company?" She mumbled.

"Uh huh." Jacob sighed as he let go of her and stepped back.

Bella stared at him in confusion. Why had he backed away? She stepped forward to get close to him again when Edward's voice made her freeze. "Bella, love. It's time to go."

Jacob locked eyes with Bella. He saw her wince as Edward approached them, calling out her name again. She took a deep breath and spun round to face her new husband. "Edward..."

"What have you done to your dress, Bella?" Edward asked in surprise as he stared at the mud splatters adorning the white material. "Did you trip?"

Bella stepped back from him and bumped into Jacob, who put a steadying arm around her waist. Edward's eyes zeroed in on this intimate touch and he frowned. He then raised his head to stare intently at Jacob, his amber eyes darkening. Bella could tell he was attempting to read Jacob's mind.

"Edward..." she said again, hoping to momentarily distract him. She saw his jaw clench as if in anger.

"I cannot read your thoughts." Edward directed his question straight to Jacob.

Jacob shrugged, not in the least bit interested. "So?"

"I could read your thoughts when I left Bella with you and now there is something shielding them from me." Edward's eyes shot to Bella. She was looking at him like a rabbit caught in headlights. "You are shielding him."

"Me?" Bella squeaked. "What do you mean?"

Edward pursed his lips as he held out his hand to his new wife. "Come with me, Bella."

Jacob's hand tightened around Bella's waist and he kept her clamped to his body. "She is not going anywhere with you." He growled.

Edward stared at him, his frown deepening. "I should have known that you couldn't control yourself. Do you really want to do this here, now, in front of her?"

Jacob let go of Bella and took her hand instead, carefully guiding her to stand behind him. "Just stay there, Bells."

"No." Bella said stubbornly as she sidestepped him and placed herself in the middle. "I need to speak to Edward, Jake." She shot him a meaningful glance.

Low rumbling growls could be heard coming from the surrounding trees. Jacob glanced behind him and then at Edward. "My pack is here." He informed him needlessly.

Edward was still frowning. "I know. They are here to keep an eye on you. To make sure you didn't pull a stunt like this."

Silently out of the trees Sam stepped into the light, followed by the others. They all came and surrounded Jacob and Bella. Edward stared at them all in surprise. He appeared dumbfounded. "I can't read your minds either." He muttered in disbelief. He looked at Bella again. "You are shielding the whole pack."

"What?" Bella felt totally confused.

Jacob put a calming hand on her back as he stood by her side. The others tightened their circle around them. "What are you talking about?"

Edward ignored Jacob and looked directly at Bella. There was a sad look in his eyes, mixed with trepidation. "You remember what happened in Volterra." He reminded Bella.

She shuddered and closed her eyes as the images of her time spent there flashed through her mind on fast forward. Jacob saw her distress and glared at Edward. "Why did you remind her of that place? What game are you playing?"

Sam stepped forward and narrowed his eyes at Edward. "What exactly are you up to?"

Edward ignored them all and kept his eyes fixed on his wife. "Bella?" He said gently.

"I remember." Bella forced her eyes open and looked at him.

"You recall that none of their powers worked on you." Edward continued. He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment, trying to get his own emotions under control.

Sam exchanged a worried glance with Jacob. Bella's arms had crept around her waist as she continued to stare at her husband. "Where are you going with this, Edward?"

"We...I mean I didn't want to keep it from you. It seemed irrelevant really, but now..." he tore his eyes from hers and spread his arms to gesture toward the whole pack.

"Get to the point." Jacob snapped.

Edward dropped his arms to his sides and stared Jacob down. "Bella has a power of her own. She has the ability to shield the ones she loves from harm. I can't read any of your minds because my wife is blocking me." He announced, his voice full of bitterness. "That can mean only one thing...she has accepted the imprint. It is complete."

Bella let out a choked cry. Jacob went to embrace her but she pushed his hands away. "You knew all this time, Edward. How long have you known? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted you to make an informed choice, Bella. I mean isn't that why Jacob kept silent himself, so that you could choose your own path?" Edward reached out a hand to touch her face and then dropped it back to his side as he heard Jacob growl. "You chose me, Bella. You chose us."

Bella's head was whirling with all this new information. This morning she had got up expecting to start a new life with Edward and now her whole world had been turned on it's head. "I didn't have all the facts though, did I? Once again I have been kept in the dark by everybody and frankly I am sick of it."

"Bells." Jacob touched her hand but she backed away from him.

"I need space to think. I am going to see my father. None of you follow. I mean it." She glared at both Jacob and Edward.

Jacob reached out for her but Sam caught his arm and stopped him. "You have to let her go."

"Don't order me, Sam." Jacob locked eyes with his Alpha.

They stared each other down for a moment, the others moved restlessly, fighting the urge to phase. Sam dropped his eyes first. "I am not going to order you. Give Bella her space and trust that she will come back to you."

Jacob knew that Sam was giving him good advice but he was finding it hard to keep away. He turned to look at Edward, who was standing rooted to the spot, an unfathomable expression on his face. "Don't you go near her, bloodsucker." He warned him. "I'll know."

Edward ignored him. "I am going to consult with Carlisle." He muttered before swiftly walking away.

* * *

Bella slipped through the trees, her fists clenched at her sides. She cursed as she tripped over the skirts of her dress again. Jeez, she really wanted to get out of the damn thing. She kept to the shadows as she made her way to the many tables that were arranged near the house. Her father was sitting with Billy, Sue and Seth Clearwater at one of the tables near the back. She breathed a sigh of relief when she reached them. They all turned to look at her in alarm when they saw the state of her dress.

"What the hell has happened, kiddo?" Charlie stood up abruptly, his chair falling to the ground.

"I tripped." Bella lied. She glanced at Billy, by the look on his face she guessed the he knew his son was here.

"Where's that husband of yours?" Charlie demanded. He stared around, trying to catch a glimpse of Edward.

"Dad, I need to ask you something. Don't get mad." Bella pleaded with him.

Charlie turned his attention back to her. "You can ask me anything, kiddo. You know that."

"I need you to take me home, dad. I want to leave right now." Bella begged him.

Charlie was stunned by her request, but he could see how distressed she was. "Come on, let's go."

"Bella..." Billy said hesitantly. "Is Jake?

Bella gave Billy a watery smile. "Jake is fine. He is with his brothers. Tell him...tell him I'll call him later."

"You know about the..." Billy glanced at Charlie, who was waiting for Bella to go.

"Yes, I know everything now." Bella revealed. "I have to go."

Sue and Seth rose up from their seats. Sue gave Charlie a tentative smile. "We will look after Billy. Would you like me to let Renee know that you had to leave?"

"Renee?" Charlie ran a hand through his greying hair He had forgotten about his ex-wife. "Yes. Tell her we'll be at home."

"Okay." Sue turned her dark eyes onto Bella. "Take care, Bella. I know everything seems desperate now, but you are doing the right thing."

Bella nodded. She picked up the skirts of her dress and allowed Charlie to help her walk over to the cars parked to the rear of the Cullen property.

"We need to find Jake." Billy said when they were out of earshot.

"I'll go." Seth left quickly, silently making his way through the throng of people milling about.

"What do you think will happen now?" Sue asked Billy softly.

"I have no idea." Billy stared out toward the trees, hoping that wherever his son was, he was keeping it together.

* * *

Charlie kept glancing at his daughter as he drove. Bella was staring straight ahead, a worried frown on her face as they headed back toward Forks. He now guessed that she must have had some sort of confrontation with Billy's son. It seemed that Jake had finally made an appearance after being gone for so long. He certainly picked his moments. Charlie wished he had turned up earlier before Bella went through with the farce of a wedding. It had been hard for Charlie not to drag his daughter kicking and screaming from the Cullen's earlier that morning. He knew it would do no good though, she had made her choice, or so she kept saying as he kept asking her over and over if she was really sure she wanted to go through with the wedding.

After a ten minute drive they finally reached the house. Charlie pulled into the drive and parked the car. Bella was still staring straight ahead as if she hadn't even realized that they had arrived. "Bells, we're here." His voice startled her.

"Oh." Bella opened the passenger door and tried to exit the car but her dress was snarled around her legs and she couldn't move.

Charlie sighed as he got out and went to help her. "Who designed this damn dress?" He muttered as he partially lifted her out of the car.

"I thought you said you liked it." Bella said wryly once she was back on her feet.

"Well I lied. Not to say that you don't look beautiful, kiddo. But that dress isn't you." Charlie stated adamantly.

"That's what Jake said." Bella stared down at her feet.

"He did, did he?" Charlie lent her his arm and Bella rested her hand on it as he guided her up the steps to the house.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! Sorry! :/**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Everything is Perfect Now**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews and support on this story. I promise once it is out of my system I will return to my others. Nikki :) **_

**Part Three **

Bella sat across from Charlie in the kitchen as they drank their coffees. She had changed out of her dress and taken a shower. She was now dressed in a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt. Charlie finished his drink first and placed his mug in the sink before sitting back down opposite her. He cleared his throat, making her look at him.

"I think its time you told me what is going on now, kiddo. It won't be long before your mom gets here and we both know how she can be." He reminded her.

Bella grimaced as she took another sip of her coffee. "I know. It's just difficult to explain."

"Did Edward do something?" Charlie asked bluntly. "Because if he hurt you, Bells. I will go right back to that house and sort him out."

Bella reached out and took his hand, squeezing it for a moment before letting go. "No dad, he didn't hurt me. Edward would never do that."

"Was it seeing Jake again?" Charlie questioned her.

Bella sighed. She had to give her dad something, even if it wasn't the full truth. "Yes it was. He came to see me and we had a little talk. It brought up a few issues and made me realise I had rushed into marrying Edward. I think I just got carried away with the romance of it all."

Charlie studied her for a moment, knowing full well that she wasn't telling him everything. There had been plenty of opportunities for her to realise that. He knew that Jake had been fighting hard for her attention, right up until he had run away. It saddened him that Bella wasn't confiding in him properly. "I don't pretend to know what has been going on in your life, kiddo. I know I can seem detached at times but I love you and want to see you happy and settled. I think there is much more to this then what you are saying and I wish that you would let me in so I could help. I am your father."

Tears welled up in Bella's eyes at his impassioned speech. She took his hand again, wishing that she could be open and honest with him. He deserved to know the truth, but it wasn't her place to break the secrets that the others had entrusted her with. She decided to tell him more, leaving out the supernatural element. "You're right, dad. There is more. I have been feeling torn for a long time. For months I have been swaying between Edward and Jacob, just giving them both enough of my time to keep them as happy as I could. But it all began to get too much. I love them both in such different ways... I mean they are both polar opposites of each other."

Charlie nodded. "You could say that." He agreed.

Bella smiled at him sadly. "It all came to a head, I had to make a final decision, a final choice. It wasn't fair to either of them to keep them hanging any longer."

"And you chose Edward..." Charlie finished for her.

"It wasn't quite like that. You see there was something holding me back from Jake. He has such a lot of responsibility on his shoulders dad, even more than I think you are aware of. I have never been a strong person and I always felt that he needed someone in his life who could give him the support he deserved. I didn't think I could be that person. I didn't think I was good enough for him." Bella left out the imprinting issue, she didn't know how else to explain it her father.

"You are so wrong, kiddo. I have seen how you are with that boy. Billy and I have talked about how much support you have been to Jake over the last few months. Billy saw how low his son got when Edward came back into your life and you couldn't spend as much time with him. I've also seen how more relaxed and happy you are when you are around, Jake. I don't see that with Edward. You turn into someone I hardly recognize when you are around him." Charlie confessed.

Bella listened to him, surprised that he was so insightful. He had rarely spoken about how he felt about Edward's presence in her life. Sure he had shown his disapproval in small ways but he had never been so open on the subject before. "Was I really that different?"

"Yes. I admit I was damned upset when you accepted Edward back into your life. I wished that I had made more of a stand and kept him away...but I felt it wasn't my place to interfere. You are a young woman now, not a child...and I was worried you would run away again if I acted like a hard ass."

"I am so sorry, dad." Bella apologized, feeling guilty about what she had put her father through. She had been thoughtless and selfish, never considering how her actions had impacted on him.

"It's okay, kiddo. I am glad we can talk now..." Charlie smiled at her. A frantic knock on the door interrupted their heart to heart. "That must be your mother."

"I better let her in." Bella rolled her eyes as she got up from her seat and went to answer the door.

* * *

Jacob pushed his dad's chair into the house and closed the door behind him. Seth had finally tracked him down at the Cullen's and found that he was with his brothers. They were all trying to persuade Jake not to go after Bella and just do as she asked and give her time. Seth had quickly told him that Bella had left with her dad and told Billy that she would contact him later on that day. This had calmed Jake down. He had left with Seth and gone to rejoin his father and take him home. There was nothing more he could do now but wait to hear from Bella. He just hoped that the leech wouldn't try to go near her himself. Seth had promised to go and stake out the Swan house and keep watch to give Jake peace of mind.

"You must be hungry son." Billy said as he rolled his chair into the kitchen.

"Yes." Jacob sat at the kitchen table while his father made up a couple of sandwiches.

Billy passed him one and watched as he began to eat ravenously. It didn't take Jake long to finish. "I assume you are back for good now."

Jacob flinched. He knew how hurt his dad had been when he had just fled and abandoned him. He wished he hadn't done so. He was lucky that his brothers, Charlie and Sue Clearwater had stepped in to keep an eye on his dad while he was gone. "Yes. I'm back."

"It never solves anything, running away from your problems." Billy stated bluntly.

"I know. I'm sorry I ran off. It just all got too much." Jacob confessed. "The thought that Bella was going to..." he couldn't finish.

"I understand." Billy said wearily. "You should have just told her right from the start."

Jacob gave him a dark look. "You know why I didn't."

"That girl loves you, it's obvious." Billy pointed out.

"I needed her to choose me. I needed her to say it, not because of the damn imprint." Jacob snapped.

"Oh for goodness sake, Jacob." Billy said irritably. "You and Bella are both obsessed with _the one_, aren't you? Life is not like that. You have to work hard at a relationship, even an imprinted one. Put your ego aside for a moment and look at how you have both been behaving."

"And exactly how is that,in your opinion, oh wise one?" Jacob muttered sarcastically.

"Like a couple of spoiled brats if you must know. Have you both even given one thought to how your behavior has impacted on others? Not just me and Charlie, but the pack as well? You and Bella have been so self absorbed, acting as if it is all about you. Well it isn't. Perhaps you should both sit down like the adults you both keep claiming that you are and start telling each other how you really feel." Billy yelled at him in frustration.

Jacob stared at his dad in shock. Billy was normally very laid back when it came to his son's love life, never interfering or expressing an opinion unless he really had to. To hear his take on the back and forth between him and Bella was a shock. "You really see it that way?"

"We all see it that way." Billy replied more calmly. "Go and see her right now, Jake. Go and make her talk to you. It's pointless all this_ 'I need to have some space'_ trash. Bella knows how she feels right now. Get her to open up to you properly and you be honest about your feelings too, even about how much she has hurt you."

Jacob got up from his seat automatically and looked at his dad for a moment before leaning down and pulling him into a tight hug. "Get off me." Billy protested.

Jacob laughed at his dad's irritation and winked at him before fleeing the house.

* * *

"I cannot believe you left in the middle of your own wedding, baby girl." Renee said for the hundredth time. "Do you know how embarrassing it was to face the Cullen's and tell them you had left?"

"Yes, mom." Bella replied wearily. "So you keep saying."

"That poor young man was devastated. You could see it all over his face, although he and his father were very diplomatic about the whole thing. I mean the expense for a start..." Renee shook her head in disbelief. "You should go there right now and apologize to that family, Bella and make it up with your new husband. He told me to tell you how much he loves you and understands your need for space."

"I bet he did." Charlie interjected. "Give it a rest now, Renee."

Renee whirled round and glared at her ex-husband. She put her hands on her hips. "That's you all over isn't it, Charlie Swan? This is what you wanted all along. I could tell that you weren't happy that Bella was getting married. Now look. You have infected her with your own prejudices. That family are lovely and so is that young man that our daughter obviously adores. Instead of bringing her back here, you should have gently told her to speak to Edward and make it up with him. She could be away on her honeymoon now enjoying herself, instead of being here in the middle of this drama."

"Will you shut up woman?" Charlie finally lost his temper. "You haven't even paused for breath. I did what our daughter asked me to do, which is a lot more than you ever did."

Renee opened her mouth to yell back at him when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Maybe it's your husband, Bella?" She said instead, a smug smile on her face.

"Stay there, kiddo. I'll go and check." Charlie shot Renee a dark look before heading down the hall to open the door. He wasn't too surprised to find Jacob standing on his doorstep. "Forgot to put a shirt on before you left, did you son?" He asked wryly as he eyed Jacob's bare chest.

"Um...kinda." Jacob cursed the fact that he hadn't thought to bring a shirt with him. He was so eager to see Bella after his dad's pep talk that he had left the house in just his jeans and phased. He saw Charlie stare at his bare feet.

"Where's your shoes?" He asked suspiciously.

"Um..." Jacob was saved from having to explain himself when Bella appeared. She had heard the two of them talking.

"I thought I told you I wanted space." Bella reminded him.

"You did but I didn't. I want to talk." Jacob tried to ignore the grin that Charlie was trying his best to hide.

"Jake I don't think..." Bella began before she felt herself being pushed out the door.

"Talk to the boy, kiddo. Look he even forgot to get dressed he was so eager to get to see you." Charlie gave in and started to laugh as he stared at Jake's bare feet again.

Bella rolled her eyes at her dad's behavior. "I need to deal with mom." She protested.

"Oh I can deal with your mom. It will be a pleasure." Charlie winked at Jacob behind Bella's back and gave him the thumb's up sign before closing the door on them both.

Jacob held out his hand to Bella and looked at her pleadingly. "Take a walk with me?"

Bella hesitated for a second before placing her hand in his. She felt warmth shoot up her arm as he laced their fingers together. "Okay." She finally agreed.

Jacob gave her one of his sunny smiles as he led her away from the house.

_**A/N-phew, Jake and Bella finally get to have their heart to heart next chap. Thanks for reading! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Everything is Perfect Now**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki :) The part where Charlie and Renee have their talk is for Dottyanne! :)**_

**Part Four **

Jacob and Bella walked slowly hand in hand down the main road. For a while neither spoke as they were both lost in thought, trying to find the right words to kick start the conversation. They passed the diner; inside Bella could see Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley sitting in one of the booths. It looked like they were in the middle of a heated argument. Jessica was waving her arms around and glaring at Mike. They had seemed happy at the wedding reception earlier, maybe Jessica had caught Mike ogling the blonde vampire Tanya? Bella recalled Edward mentioning that Newton kept staring at her.

"Looks like Newton is getting an earful." Jacob pointed out.

Bella laughed. "Yeah. It seems so. I don't know why he and Jess continue to date. They are always breaking up and getting back together. They are no good for one another."

"Perhaps because Jess isn't you." Jacob said meaningfully.

"Don't start. Mike got over his little crush on me a long time ago." Bella huffed. "Anyway never mind them. You wanted to talk so talk."

Jacob looked around. It was late afternoon, turning into evening. The sky above was cloudy and he could sense a storm was brewing. The high street was half empty, only a few people wandering aimlessly around, still there were too many prying ears. He wanted to speak to Bella in private. "Not here."

"Well then where?" Bella questioned him. "We can't talk at my house, not with my mom still there."

"Come back to mine." Jacob suggested.

"No...I'm not ready for that."

"The beach then."

Bella thought about it for a second and nodded. "Okay. How will we get there though? The keys to my truck are in the house and I don't want to go inside and face mom."

"We don't need to take the truck. Ever been wolf back riding?" Jacob flashed her a cheeky smile, reminding Bella of his fifteen year old self before his life was turned upside down.

"Seriously?"

"Why not? Come on, Bells. Live a little." Jacob urged her.

"If I fall off and break a leg my dad will come after you with his gun and I won't stop him." Bella warned him.

"Charlie would have to catch me first." Jacob laughed as he tugged on Bella's hand and pulled her toward the trees.

* * *

Charlie crossed his arms as he let Renee continue her rant. She was less then pleased that he had let Bella just leave with Jacob. She thought she had been getting through to her daughter, but it seemed her ex had thwarted her again. "I don't understand you, Charlie. It is like you are trying to sabotage Bella's happiness. Is this because you want to keep her trapped here in Forks, like you did me?"

"Keep her trapped? That is so like you to come out with that crap. I am just trying to look out for my daughter. Maybe you should pull your head in and do the same." Charlie retorted.

"I have done nothing but support Bella's decision. Edward is a lovely man; so polite and he has the money to take care of Bella. She will be financially secure for the rest of her life." Renee's cheeks were flushed, she was livid with Charlie.

"And we come back to money again. That's all you think about, isn't it? Material things. There is more to life than money." Charlie snapped.

"You infuriate me, Charlie Swan." Renee threw her hands up in the air. "You have such a small town mentality. You refuse to see beyond this town. There is a whole world out there for Bella to explore. Edward can take her places that this Jacob can't. He will forever keep her tied to La Push and Bella would eventually resent him for it."

"Like you resented me for trying to build a home here." Charlie said quietly. "Stop projecting your own life onto Bella. She is not you."

"I raised her, Charlie. I know my little girl." Renee stared him down.

"Let's cut the bullshit, Ren. Bella raised herself. You are a flighty, selfish woman who dragged our daughter from pillar to post because you found it hard to settle anywhere. You blocked me from seeing my daughter as often as you could and stopped her staying with me when she was ten. Bella needs a mother, not a woman twice her age who is trying to relive her youth with a younger man." Charlie began to lose his temper again. He had been storing up his hurt at his wife's actions deep down inside for years. He had told Bella to be open and honest with herself. He felt it was his chance to do the same with the woman who had broken his heart and stopped him from ever trusting a woman fully again.

"How dare you talk to me like that?" Renee's face turned redder. "I did the best I could for Bella."

"Your best was so very poor. No wonder Bells has such low self esteem with you constantly criticizing her every move when she was growing up. The reason she is with Cullen is because she is trying to conform to what she thinks she should be and not who she really is. Wake up and see your daughter for the bright, lovely girl she is." Charlie yelled.

Renee couldn't think of a suitable reply. She shut her mouth and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. Charlie watched her for a moment before pulling out a chair and sitting down himself. "Just listen to Bella for once, Renee. That is all I am asking." He said.

* * *

Bella would never get used to seeing Jake in his wolf form. He stepped proudly out of the covering trees; the light filtering through the thick foliage shone on his russet fur, turning it a vibrant shade of red. A gasp of wonder left her lips as he approached her slowly, his dark eyes riveted on her. Bella stretched out a trembling hand and touched his silky fur, her fingers sinking into his thick coat, seeking his warmth.

"Wow." She breathed as she continued to stroke his fur. He nudged her in the side with his head and she laughed. He was trying to hurry her along. "Alright."

Jacob lay down so that Bella could scramble onto his back. She would never be graceful and, as soon as she straddled him, he tried to rise and she slid off the other side onto the muddy ground. "Dammit." She groaned as she scrambled to her feet.

Jacob made a strange barking sound. Bella thought it was his wolf's version of a laugh. "Very funny." She muttered as she brushed herself down. Jacob whined as he lay down flat so she could try again.

Bella sighed and pulled on his fur as she climbed up onto his broad back again. She heard him whimper as she tugged on his coat and got a sliver of pleasure out of that fact. She finally managed to stay in place and draped herself across his back, her hands wound tightly in his fur as he slowly rose up on all four legs. He tentatively took a few steps forward to make sure that Bella was securely on his back. She used her thighs and arms to grip him tighter and, after a short walk, Jacob took off at a faster pace.

Wolf back riding was nothing like being carried by Edward. On the rare occasions that Edward had carried her on his back when he wanted to get somewhere fast, Bella had to close her eyes as the speed made her feel nauseous and caused her head to spin. With Jacob it was a completely different experience. He didn't run as fast, maybe because she was perched on his back, but it gave her the opportunity to keep her eyes open as they flew through the forest. The wind made her hair fly behind her like a banner and the sight of the large trees whizzing by her as Jake wound his way through them was a sight to behold. All too soon they reached the beach in La Push and the ride was over. Jacob lay down again and Bella slipped off of his back and waited while he disappeared behind the cover of some trees so he could phase.

"Hey." His voice startled her as he suddenly appeared again by her side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Bella blushed slightly.

"It wasn't too rough a ride was it?" Jacob took her hands in his own and began to rub them. The breeze coming off of the beach was chilly and Bella was beginning to feel the cold.

"No, it was quite smooth actually. I wish I had brought a jacket." Bella shivered.

"Come here." Jacob wrapped his arms around her body and she snuggled close to him, absorbing his heat. Soon she was toasty warm again. "This reminds me of the tent."

"I know. That was one frustrating night." Bella agreed.

"Especially for me." Jacob rested his head on top of hers. "The bloodsucker just wouldn't leave us alone for a minute."

"Don't start, Jake." Bella sighed as she pulled away from him a little. "Come on let's talk. That's what we came here to do."

Jacob kept his arm around her as they left the covering trees and began to stroll down the beach toward the bleached out log. They would often come to sit here when Bella came to visit Jacob in La Push. It was where he had finally opened up to her about his wolf side and she had told him about Victoria. Bella sat down on the sand in front of the log and Jacob sat next to her, keeping close so that she still had the benefit of his heat.

"So where exactly are we supposed to start?" Bella was the first to break the silence.

Jacob turned to look at her, a frown on his face. He had picked up some sand and was letting the fine grains run through his fingers. "You could start by telling me why you chose him over me?"

His blunt question made Bella flinch. "It wasn't as simple as that."

"Yes it was." Jacob couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Jake. I am." Bella was avoiding giving a straight answer as always.

"I've heard your apologies a thousand times. Just tell me the truth. Why did you constantly choose him over me?" He demanded.

Bella hung her head to hide her face from him. Her arms began to wrap around her middle, an old gesture that Jacob found frustrating. He reached out and yanked her arms apart. "Stop it, Bella. Just be honest for once in your life. I need to know why I was never good enough?"

"Good enough?" Bella pushed his hands away from her as she stood up and began to pace. "It was never about you being good enough."

"Then what was it about?"

"Oh god you are going to make me say it, Jacob, aren't you?" Bella pulled her hair back from her face as the wind made it fly wildly around her head.

"I need to hear it." Jacob stood up too and took her by the top of her arms and shook her a little. "You owe me an honest explanation."

"It wasn't about you being good enough." Bella yelled at him. "It was me. I was never good enough for you. You deserved better, you deserve better now. I'm not strong, Jake. I am weak and make bad decisions. I hurt people,not intentionally, but I do. When I look at you I see you lying in that bed badly injured. That was my fault Jake. I did that to you. I might as well have been that newborn who crushed your bones. I couldn't take it anymore. That was the point that I knew that we could never be together, because I nearly killed you. You could have died, because of me."

"That wasn't your fault." Jacob said in disbelief. "I was fine in the end."

"That time maybe." Bella began to cry. "On the mountaintop, when we kissed, I knew then for sure that I really did love you. There was no denying it anymore. I went back to the camp after you left and Edward knew, he said the words out loud that I loved you. He knew that I loved you more than him. I was going to tell you but then you got injured...seeing you like that and knowing that I was the cause of it. I couldn't live with myself. I hated what I'd done to you. I knew then I had to do the right thing and let you go. I had to for your own sake. It was the hardest thing I ever did telling you goodbye,leaving you to think that you weren't enough, when the truth was that you were everything."

Jacob wrapped his arms around Bella tightly as she began to sob in earnest. Once she had started talking the truth came tumbling out. Who knew how long she had been holding all the guilt and blame inside? She had taken what had happened and piled all the burden of blame on herself, when there were others much more culpable.

"You should have just told me how bad you were feeling, Bells. We could have got through it together." Jacob pressed a kiss into her hair as she continued to cry, her breath coming in short pants as she tried to get herself back under control.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Bella choked out. "I was lost, I didn't know what to do."

"I shouldn't have run away when I got that damn wedding invitation." Jacob said regretfully. "I should have known you weren't telling me the truth when you came to see me. I was just so doped up on them damn painkillers and feeling hurt that I just wallowed. I should have come over to see you as soon as I was on my feet again."

Bella buried her head in his warm chest as she finally began to calm down. It had been cathartic finally getting the huge weight off of her chest. The constriction that had been holding her heart in a firm grip since going through with the wedding eased and she sagged against him. "I just thought I wasn't good enough, Jake. That's it, plain and simple. I couldn't understand why you would love me. I barely like myself. I hate being so weak and clumsy, becoming a vampire would mean that the things I hated most about being Bella Swan would be gone forever." She confessed.

"Jeez, Bells you have no clue do you? I love you for who you are. Lots of people love you for you, don't you see? We were all fighting hard for you because of that. You are surrounded by people who care deeply about you. You are strong and not weak, look what you have had to face and sacrifice over the last eighteen month? Not many people could go through that, but you did. I wish you could see yourself as you really are." Jacob declared passionately.

"I'm sorry, Jake." Bella whispered hoarsely, her throat was sore from all the crying.

"Hush, Bells. Stop saying sorry." Jacob kissed her head again as he rocked her gently in his arms.

_**A/N-does it make sense? I hope so! :/ Does Bella's reasons sound realistic? LOL, sorry for all the questions. Thanks for reading! Nikki :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Everything is Perfect Now**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you all so much for your informative and insightful reviews. They certainly gave me a lot to think about. I admit I always struggle writing Edward's character. I see him as a bit of a dram queen so forgive me if you think I've gone a bit overboard with him in this chapter. Thanks for your patience. Nikki :)**_

**Part Five**

A storm was brewing. The wind picked up and the sea became choppy. Jacob and Bella decided to leave the beach and head for Jacob's house. Rain started to hammer down before they got there. Jacob did his best to shield her from the torrent of water, but still, when they reached his house, Bella was soaked to the bone and shivering. Billy was surprised to see them. He told Bella to get out of her wet clothes so he could wash them and have a shower. Jacob headed off to find her some of his old clothes that she could wear in the interim.

When he was certain that Bella was preoccupied in the bathroom drying herself off, Billy began to question his son about what had happened between them. "Did you manage to have a talk?"

Jacob was in the kitchen making up a snack for himself and Bella. "Yes, we talked."

"And?" Billy pressed.

"Things make a lot more sense now." Jacob assured him.

"You're not going to tell me anymore, are you?" Billy said wryly.

"Nope. It's between me and Bells." Jacob took a huge bite out of the sandwich he had made.

"What about Edward Cullen?" Billy asked.

Jacob's expression darkened. "We haven't discussed him yet."

"She isn't going back to him though, is she?"

"No, dad." Jacob was getting irritated with the barrage of questions.

"Don't get annoyed with me son." Billy rolled his chair into the kitchen. "She has to face Cullen and tell him it is over. They need to leave town, for your sake and the pack's future. Them being here attracts other cold ones I am certain of it."

"I know." Jacob leaned against the kitchen cupboards and looked down at his father. "I'm sorry I was short with you. I'm worried about how Bella is going to deal with Edward. He always seems to be able to manipulate her and I know for a fact she will refuse to let me come with her when she talks to him."

"She is your imprint Jake. You have to make it clear to her what that really means." Billy pointed out.

"She knows, dad." Jacob made up another sandwich; he was starving.

"Does she really? It means she has to cut all ties with the Cullen's permanently. They have to be out of her life for good."

Jacob heard the shower turn off and he hushed Billy. "One thing at a time, dad. We'll sort it out."

"Make sure you do. This has gone on long enough." Billy stated bluntly.

* * *

Bella dried herself down and looked at her reflection in the small bathroom mirror. Her brown eyes were slightly red from all the crying and her cheeks were flushed. She studied herself carefully, focusing on all her perceived imperfections and wondering once again why Jake would want her at all. There were so many beautiful women out there. What was it he really saw in her? And Edward too? She had never been entirely certain of Edward's love. His leaving had destroyed her trust in him and her so called happily ever after. Did he really love her like he kept saying? Or was it his narcissistic need to test his control around her. It was her blood that had called to him in the first place. She was his singer; his own brand of heroin as he had once told her.

A knock on the bathroom door pulled her out of her musings. "Bells, I'm leaving some clothes outside for you to change into." Jacob said through the door.

"Thanks." Bella pulled the towel tighter around her body.

"And Bells."

"Yeah."

"Stop analyzing yourself and trying to find faults." Jacob said softly.

"How do you know that was what I was doing?" Bella demanded.

"Because I know you. Get dressed and get that pert little ass out here, I've made you something to eat."

Despite herself, Bella smiled. He really could read her like a book, even through a locked door. "I'm coming." She called out.

"I'm waiting." Jacob called back to her.

Bella laughed. On the other side of the door, Jacob grinned. It was a sound he hadn't heard in a long time.

* * *

Despite his family's entreaties Edward couldn't wait any longer. As soon as Carlisle and Alice left him alone to brood in his room, he left through the opened window and began to run fast through the forest. His outline was a blur as he headed over to Forks and the Swan house. He could smell Seth's scent as soon as he reached the trees surrounding the property. How typical of Black to warn him to stay away from Bella, but place a guard outside her house in case he tried to see her. Bella was his wife. Edward stayed downwind of Seth so the young wolf couldn't smell him. He tried to scan his thoughts but came up blank. It seemed that Bella's shield was permanent, even when she wasn't in close proximity to the wolves. It had to be being enhanced by her imprint with Jacob.

Edward stayed immobile for quite some time as he did his best to listen carefully to what Charlie and Renee were saying to each other. It seemed that they were having some sort of heart to heart. He could hear Bella's mother crying and Charlie trying to comfort her. Edward was still quite a way from the house so he couldn't hear very clearly, his talent only extended so far. He was almost certain now that Bella was not inside the house and that could mean only one thing,she was with Jacob. A mixture of hurt and rage coursed through him at the thought that his new wife had decided to speak to Black first and not come to talk things through with him. He had been doing his best over the past few weeks to be patient with her and try to understand her obvious unhappiness at Jacob's disappearance. Edward deeply regretted leaving Bella for those brief few months. He had done that for her sake. He loved her enough to try and let her go, but he realized his error when Bella had nearly died because of it. It had been during that time apart that Jacob had wangled his way into Bella's affections and now it was affecting their future. She needed to let Black go permanently and face the fact that as a vampire she would never see her family again.

But in order to make Bella face up to the truth he needed to see her face to face and so far he had been thwarted in his efforts. He now wished he had not taken Carlisle's advice and waited for Bella to come to him in her own time. He should have taken the initiative and gone after her straight away. Jacob had certainly done so. Edward pondered what to do. He couldn't go to La Push and get his wife and there was no telling how long Black would try to keep her there. His head whirled as he thought things through carefully, there had to be a way to get Bella to come to him. He dismissed simply calling her. He was sure Jacob would stop her speaking to him on the phone. No he had to do something drastic to get her attention, play on her fears. If she thought he was in danger she would come immediately. An idea came into his mind and he decided to act on it at once. He quickly did an about turn and headed for home.

* * *

The storm was getting much worse. The wind had picked up and the rain was battering the Black house, drumming on the windows and the roof. When Bella looked outside the sky was so dark she could hardly see a thing. Jacob joined her at the window.

"We'll have to wait until it calms down before we go back to yours."

Bella nodded in agreement. "I'll call dad and let him know what is happening."

"Okay." Jacob watched Bella head over to the phone and dial the Swan house. She couldn't use her cell, there was no signal at all with the bad weather blocking it.

Billy rolled his chair over to Jacob, who was still focused on Bella. "I'm heading to bed, son. You two take the chance to talk some more." He whispered.

"Will do." Jacob said absently.

Billy said goodnight to Bella as he passed her. Bella waved at him and smiled. "How's mom?" She asked Charlie.

"She took some pills and went to lie down." Charlie told her.

"Is she alright?" Bella winced at the thought of having to face Renee when she eventually got back home.

"I told her a few home truths and it was hard for her to hear, but I think she finally gets it, kiddo. I think you will find her a lot more understanding when you get back." Charlie assured her.

"Where's Phil?"

"At the motel they booked into. When this storm clears up I'll take your mom back there but for now she will stay here."

"Are you okay with that?" Bella checked. It had been years since her parents had been under the same roof for any length of time.

"I'm a big boy now, kiddo. I can handle your mother." Charlie laughed at her worried tone.

Bella smiled wryly, it seemed it wasn't only her who had opened up and decided to be honest with themselves. She was pleased that her dad finally felt able to put Renee in her place. Maybe she should do the same herself. "See you later, dad."

"Bye, Bells." Charlie chuckled as he put down the phone.

Bella put the receiver back in it's cradle and jumped when she felt a warm pair of arms slip around her waist. Jacob pressed himself against her back and leaned in to kiss the nape of her neck. "Charlie okay?"

"Yeah..." Bella mumbled, his closeness was doing all sorts of crazy things to her body. Jacob continued to press light kisses to her neck testing the water to see how she would react. "Um..Jake."

"Mmmm..."

"I don't think it's appropriate that we do that right now." Bella said weakly.

"Really?" Jacob spun Bella around in his arms and stared down into her eyes. She was stunned by the blatant desire shining in his. "I think we've waited long enough."

Bella's eyes closed involuntarily as Jacob captured her lips with his. He hoisted her up against his body as he began to walk backwards toward the couch. Bella was lost in his kiss. She had only ever experienced anything like it once and that was when they kissed on the mountaintop. That kiss had been full of desperation. This time they had all the time they wanted. Her arms encircled his neck as she pulled him closer, opening her mouth so she could taste him. His heat consumed her and she forgot all about her fears and Edward. All that filled her mind was Jacob and how good it felt to be wrapped in his arms like this.

The back of Jacob's legs hit the couch and he sat down, pulling Bella onto his lap without once breaking the kiss. Billy's warning about talking more with Bella flew out of Jacob's head as he continued to kiss her, enjoying the feel of her lithe body pressed to his. She certainly wasn't holding back. Her hands were now tangled in his hair, while his were running up and down her back, leaving trails of delicious warmth across her skin.

It was a flash of lightening and a loud burst of thunder that tore them apart, both of them breathing heavily. Jacob grinned at Bella as he tangled his hand in the back of her hair and leaned in for another kiss. "I love you, Bella."

Bella leaned her forehead against his as she finally regained control over herself. "I love you too." She admitted openly for the first time.

Jacob closed his eyes in relief. He had so needed to hear her say the words out loud. "What happens now, Bella?" He asked cautiously.

Bella touched his cheek and frowned as the thought of facing Edward filled her mind. She had betrayed him, in the worst way. She had married him and now here she was sitting on Jacob's lap enjoying a heated make out session with him. She knew she should feel guilty but...she just didn't. Not even one bit and that thought made her sad.

"I have to talk to Edward...I need to apologize." Bella replied hesitantly. She glanced at Jacob, he was watching her closely. She stopped talking as she bit her lip nervously.

"And?" Jacob prompted her.

"Would you? I mean you don't have to...but I think it will be better if you're there..." Her voice tailed off as she looked at him pleadingly.

"Yes, Bells. I will come with you and I promise I will be on my best behavior." Jacob finished for her. He was just so relieved that she had actually asked him to accompany her. He thought he would have a battle on his hands but Bella had chosen to ask him of her own free will. Hope flared in his heart for the first time in forever and Jacob couldn't contain himself as he pulled her in for another heated kiss.

* * *

Jasper was stunned when Alice dropped the leg of the deer and stared sightlessly ahead. He jumped gracefully to his feet as he abandoned his own kill and went to join her. He sent calming waves over to her as he sensed her deep distress. Her mouth had fallen open and her hands were shaking.

He took Alice's hands in his own. "What do you see?" He asked calmly.

Alice shook herself as her eyes came back into focus. Jasper continued to use his powers to calm her down as he felt her desperation heighten. "It's Edward."

Jasper groaned internally. What had the fool done now? Really Edward got on his last nerve, always pulling Alice into his messes with his theatrical reaction to things. He would never voice his opinion out loud though. He knew how much Alice cared for her sibling. "What is wrong with Edward?"

Alice clutched tightly to Jasper's hands. "He's heading for Italy." She admitted in despair. "He is going back to finish what he started because he thinks he has lost Bella. We need to get her now, Jas."

Jasper managed to stop himself from saying just let Edward get on with it. Instead he nodded at Alice and kept his arm about her as they ran as fast as they could back to the Cullen's palatial mansion to tell the others.

_**A/N-thank you for reading! I was trying to make Edward's reaction realistic. I always thought he overreacted to things, that's why he flounced off to Italy in New Moon like a spoiled child instead of checking whether Bella was actually alive. I think he wanted his family to come and 'rescue' him. He enjoys the drama. And why was it only Alice who headed out there? Rosalie knew where Edward was. Why didn't Carlisle and the others go out there? One last thing and I'll stop rambling. In Twilight why was it Edward who had to suck out the venom in Bella's blood? He had the least control. Carlisle was there, why didn't he do it as blood didn't affect him in the same way? **_

_**I'll shut up now! LOL ;)**_

_**Nikki :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Everything is Perfect Now**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews on the last chapter. They really gave me some incredible insight into Edward's and Bella's characters and brought up points I never considered before! :) THANK YOU!**_

**Part Six**

Bella rested her head on Jacob's shoulder as they watched a film together. They had called a halt to their passionate encounter when Billy had made an unexpected reappearance. Bella had been mortified when she heard the sound of Billy's chair rolling along the wooden floor. She had scrambled off of Jacob's lap, nearly toppling onto the floor in the process. Billy had found the whole thing amusing and had teased them both about it mercilessly until Jacob ushered him off to bed again.

By eleven the storm had finally blown itself out. Bella looked out the window again to see the moon shining high up in the heavens and a smattering of stars twinkling brightly. It was beautiful. Jacob joined her and and stared at the sky too. "I always imagine my mom is up there looking down on me." He suddenly said.

Bella glanced at him and took his hand. "I'm sure she is and she would be proud too."

"I hope so. I really miss her you know. Sometimes when I come home from a late night patrol I imagine that she's in the kitchen making me pancakes like she used to do when I was ten." Jacob said wistfully.

"I remember Sarah. She always made me so welcome when I came to visit. And they were lovely pancakes." Bella agreed.

"You remember?" Jacob's eyes were moist with tears as he looked at her.

"I remember everything." Bella whispered. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently. "And if you want I can make you some pancakes for breakfast one day."

"I love you so fucking much." Jacob wrapped his arms around her tightly as his emotions overwhelmed him.

"Right back at ya." Bella closed her eyes in bliss as she rested her head on his warm chest.

* * *

"He's manipulating you." Rosalie said dismissively when Alice revealed to the rest of the family what Edward intended to do. "He's doing it so you'll run off and fetch Bella so she will be forced to go after him again."

"How can you say that?" Esme cried out. She hid her face against Carlisle.

"Rosalie." Carlisle chided her. "Edward would never do that."

"Yes he would." Rosalie was getting bored with the conversation. She smoothed her hair down and rose gracefully from her seat. "Come on Emmet, I want to test drive the new Ferrari."

"I've seen it." Alice implored. "He intends to seek out the Volturi again like before. He thinks he has lost Bella for good. He can't live without her."

Emmet hesitated, he drew to a halt, causing Rosalie to stop too. "If Alice has seen it..."

"Oh for goodness sake." Rosalie snapped. "Jasper what do you think?"

Jasper made sure his expression remained impassive, although secretly he agreed with Rosalie. "Alice says she has seen it." In the end he would always support his mate.

Rosalie snorted in disgust. "This is utterly ridiculous."

"Rose." Carlisle reprimanded her again. He turned to Alice. "We should get in touch with Bella and get her to speak to Edward. I know that she will feel devastated if she thinks he will place himself in danger again. Our attempts to ease his pain are not working."

"She must be on the reservation, Carlisle." Alice informed him. "I cannot see her."

"Call her cell." Emmet suggested.

"The storm is jamming all the signals. I've already tried." Alice said impatiently. Jasper sent calming waves over to his mate and Alice's agitation lessened slightly.

"Then I shall call the Black's residence. I have their number." Carlisle went straight over to the land line and dialed.

* * *

Bella was fast asleep, her head resting on Jacob's broad shoulder when the sound of a phone ringing jerked her awake. She glanced up at Jacob, who had been woken too. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he got up from the couch. "Must be Sam." He mumbled

She followed him over to the phone, worried that something had happened. A sinking feeling in her stomach made her think it had something to do with Edward and by the sour look on Jacob's face when he answered the call, she knew her suspicions had been proved right.

"Why now?" Jacob snapped.

Bella could only hear his side. She looked at him worriedly, but he ignored her as he focused on the conversation.

"I'll ask you again, why does it have to be now?"

Bella saw Jacob's eyes narrow. He glanced at her briefly before slamming the phone back in it's cradle. "Always in the way." He cursed.

"Jake, talk to me." Bella begged. "What is it?"

"That was the vamp leader. He wants both of us to meet him at the treaty line right now." Jacob said coldly.

"What for?" Bella whispered.

"He wouldn't say, only that it was urgent." Jacob's voice was full of anger.

Bella took hold of his hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm sorry." She said brokenly.

The sadness in her voice made Jacob's rage simmer down. He breathed deeply and pulled her into a tight bear hug, lifting her feet off of the floor. "I love you, Bella."

Bella hugged him back just as tight. "I love you too, Jacob. You believe me right?"

Jacob pressed a kiss into her hair as he inhaled her beloved scent. "I believe you."

* * *

They decided to take the bike. Jacob pushed it a little way from the house so the engine wouldn't wake his dad, then he climbed on, helping Bella to straddle the bike behind him. He felt her arms slip around his waist and hold on tight. "Ready?"

"I'm ready." Bella assured him. She rested her head on his back as Jacob kick started the bike and took off into the night.

It only took ten minutes before they reached the familiar spot that was deemed the invisible boundary between the two territories. Carlisle's black Mercedes was already parked and he and Alice looked like ghostly figures as they stood next to it. Jacob swerved to a halt and turned off the bike. He glared over at the two vampires, his nose wrinkling in disgust at their strong smell. He had a bad feeling about this. He climbed off the bike and helped Bella find her feet in the dark. Making sure he had a tight hold of her hand, Jacob led her over to Carlisle and Alice.

"Thank you both for coming." Carlisle said politely.

"Just get on with it." Jacob snapped.

Bella tugged on his hand and looked up at him warningly. "It's good to see you, Carlisle." She said softly. "I was planning on coming to see you in the morning. I am sorry..."

"None of that matters now." Alice interjected quickly. "Bella you have to come with us, now."

"Bella is going nowhere with you." Jacob growled.

Bella put a hand on his arm again to try and calm him down. The sick feeling in her stomach increased. "It's Edward, isn't it?"

Carlisle looked saddened. He nodded. "Yes. I am so sorry to do this to Bella, but we need your help. Edward is in a desperate situation."

"He has gone back to Italy, Bella." Alice interrupted him. "You have to come with us and speak to him. You are the only one who can stop him. He thinks he has lost you forever."

Bella froze, her mind whirling with this new information. Edward had done it again. Immediately she was drawn back into the past. She heard the phone ringing and saw Jacob reach out to answer it. _"Charlie's not here, he's planning a funeral."_ Those words had set off a chain of events that had transpired out of control. Edward, in the mistaken disbelief that she was dead, had traveled to the Volturi stronghold in order to end his own existence.

"Bella, did you hear what I said?" Alice's shrill voice pulled her back to the present.

"You are not dragging her back to that place." Jacob roared. He pulled Bella behind him. "I won't allow it."

"That is not your choice." Alice cried out. "Bella?"

Carlisle put a gentle hand on Alice's shoulder as he tried to calm the situation down. He gave Jacob an understanding smile. "I know this worries you, but I assure you we will keep Bella perfectly safe. The whole family will be traveling with her this time."

"NO." Jacob said again.

"Bella?" Alice cried out again desperately. "Edward will die if you don't come. Please?"

Carlisle's face looked stricken at this new piece of news. "Is it for certain?" He asked.

Alice looked like she was in agony. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was turned down. "Yes."

Carlisle's composure finally cracked. He added his pleas to Alice's. "I know this is a lot to ask, but Edward is everything to us. Would you please come? I assure you we will make sure you are kept out of sight of the Volturi."

Jacob gazed at Bella. She was literally shaking. Her face had turned white and her eyes darted between Carlisle and Alice. He felt his heart constrict in his chest. This was a replay of what had happened before when she had been torn away from him. He had begged her to stay that time and she had refused. Jacob took her face in his hands and looked at her pleadingly.

"Don't go, Bella. Please don't go. Stay. You have to stay."

Bella was in agony. Guilt, shame, worry and fear coursed through her. She felt torn in two. She shut her eyes to block them all out as the war waged inside her. Edward could die if she didn't go but Jacob could die if she did and something happened to her. Her hands curled into fists as the heavy weight of the decision she had to make overwhelmed her.

"Bella,please?" Alice cried out again. "We have to go now."

"Don't go, Bells. Stay. Don't let them drag you into their mess again. Stay for me." The despair in Jacob's voice made her eyes flare open. She stared at him for a second before pulling his hands away from her face. There was no decision to be made, she knew that know.

Alice and Carlisle exchanged looks of relief when they saw Bella approach them. Jacob remained rooted to the spot as his heart sped up in his chest, becoming almost painful. She was really going to do it again. She was going to leave him.

"Come on, Bella." Alice reached out to take her hand but Bella shook her head. "Bella?"

"No." Bella said weakly.

"What?" Alice's face crumbled. "Bella, please."

"NO." Bella said more firmly. "I can't do it. Not again. I'm sorry but I won't be coming."

Carlisle stared at her for a moment before nodding his head abruptly. Alice reached out for her again but Carlisle caught her hand and yanked her away. There was nothing left to say. He got into the car and ordered Alice inside.

"I'm sorry." Bella called out to them. Alice gave her one last distraught look before climbing into the passenger seat. Within seconds the Mercedes had been swallowed up into the dark night.

Bella collapsed onto the road, sobbing. She knew that she had probably sealed Edward's fate and the guilt was eating away at her. She felt a pair of warm arms pick her up and cuddle her close. "You stayed." Jacob's voice pierced her melancholy and Bella curled up against him.

"I stayed." Bella whispered as she closed her eyes and drew comfort from his warmth.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Everything is Perfect Now**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much for the lovely reviews. I really felt touched by your praise for this story. I really appreciate all your thoughts and feed back. I love hearing what you all think! Hugs, Nikki :)**_

**Part Seven**

Jacob decided to take Bella back to his house rather than face Charlie and Renee, who would have more questions. She didn't speak much on the ride back to La Push. She rested her head on his back as he steered the bike along the dark road. However he could feel her tears soaking his skin as she continued to sob quietly. They reached the house without incident and Jacob parked the bike and lifted Bella up into his arms. He carried her into the house and straight to his room.

"Are you okay, Bells?" He asked worriedly when she curled up into a ball on his bed and faced the wall away from him.

"I just need to sleep." She whispered.

Jacob sighed as he got ready to make himself comfortable on the floor.

"Jake?"

"Yeah."

"Will you hold me?" Bella begged him.

Jacob quickly crawled on the bed and spooned behind her, pulling her into his arms so that her back was pressed against his chest. They lay in silence for a while until Bella spoke again. "If he dies I don't know how I'm going to live with myself."

"Bella, he has done this to himself. He is acting selfishly and if you want my opinion I don't think he intends to go through with it anyway. I think he just wanted you to run after him like before." Jacob confessed.

Bella turned to face him, a frown marring her forehead. "You really believe he could be that manipulative? That he would put not only me but his family through such pain and worry?"

"Yes. I know you don't like hearing that. I have told you that before many times." Jacob reminded her.

A tear rolled down Bella's cheek; Jacob kissed it away with his lips. "I look back on my whole relationship with Edward and I feel such a fool. All those months wasted grieving over him and then abandoning everyone again when he was back in my life. How can you forgive me for that, Jake? I can barely forgive myself."

"I never blamed you, Bells. Yes I was hurt but I could see he had some kind of freakish hold on you. He is a vampire after all, one of their gifts is to dazzle their victims, that is how they draw in their prey." Jacob kissed her on the lips this time as more tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Is that how he saw me, as prey?" She whispered.

"No, I don't think so. I believe he loves you in his own fucked up way." Jacob said bluntly. "But he's a vampire Bella. I don't think even he understands what effect he has on you. You are human and he is not. It would never have worked while you remained as you are. I mean honestly the two of you never really had a proper physical relationship, did you?" Jacob stroked her hair back from her face. He could see that Bella was struggling as she realised some harsh truths.

"It was always hard for him to be near me. He said it got better over time, but being physically close scared him." Bella sighed as she nestled closer to Jacob. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be telling you this."

"Honey, you can tell me anything. I love you and if you feel the need to get this off your chest I will listen." Jacob kissed her again lovingly. He felt Bella relax as she reciprocated, her arms sneaking around his neck as she turned to face him fully.

"You are amazing, Jake. I wish I had not been so blinded by what I thought I wanted. Maybe Edward did dazzle me in a way. I think after he saved my life the first time after Tyler nearly hit me with his truck, it made me feel beholden to him. I mean he risked exposing himself to save me, an insignificant human girl. It made me feel important, that someone so different would act to save me."

"I have to thank Cullen for that act at least." Jacob said wryly.

"Edward does strive to be good, but he will never be Carlisle. I think he has been striving so hard to live up to his mentor that he gets depressed when he fails. His morals are misconstrued. I don't think he really understands how to just be himself." Bella was surprised that she had never thought about her ex in this light before. It explained a lot about Edward's daily struggles. He put himself in perilous situations to test himself. Carlisle had immense willpower and Edward was trying to follow suit.

"Do you still love him, Bells?" Jacob asked cautiously. He really needed to know.

"No. I am not sure that I ever really did. I think I was fascinated by him and I mistook that for love. When you came into my life the difference was glaring. I just couldn't admit it to myself and also my self esteem issues got in the way. I never felt I was good enough for you, Jake." Bella admitted.

"You are just perfect for me in every way, Bella Swan." Jacob smiled at her affectionately before leaning in for another kiss. To hear her say aloud that she never really loved the bloodsucker like she had thought filled him with joy. She was all his, she loved him and only him and she realized it at last.

They kissed and cuddled for a while until Bella finally succumbed to sleep. It had been an eventful day, she had married one man but ended up in the arms of another, her true love. Despite her guilt over Edward she slept well, encased in Jacob's arms.

* * *

Bella was the first to wake. The sun was out for a change, finally chasing the clouds away. She carefully untangled herself from Jacob's arms and slid off the bed as carefully as she could. Glancing at the clock she realized it was nearly ten in the morning. She wondered if Billy was already awake. Bella smoothed down Jacob's t-shirt that she was still wearing and hitched up the old pair of leggings he had found in his sister's room. They were comfortable, but after sleeping in them all night, she really felt like a change. She hoped her own clothes would now be dry.

She made her way into the lounge and headed to the kitchen with the intention of making Jacob some breakfast in bed. She was startled to see that all the pack were lounging in most of the chairs or sitting at the table, helping themselves to what was in the cupboards. Quil gave her a wink when he saw her emerge from the hallway.

"Finally one of you is awake. Rough night, Bella?" He teased

Bella stared at him in shock, taken aback that the house was full. She scanned the room for Billy but he didn't seem to be there. "Um..." she mumbled.

Sam cuffed Quil on the back of the head. "Ignore him, Bella." He said kindly. "We just came to check up on you both, after yesterday."

"Um...thanks...we're fine, great in fact." Bella didn't know what to say. Sam was actually smiling at her and she found that disturbing. She didn't recall him ever looking friendly toward her in the past. Maybe being Jacob's imprint had changed his attitude.

"Looks like she and Jake were making up for lost time." Leah sneered. She bit into an apple and glared at Bella.

"Lee." Sam said warningly.

"We just slept." Bella stuttered.

"Of course you did." Paul laughed as she blushed a dull red.

"You'll get used to them, Bella. They are just teasing." Embry gave her a kind smile and she relaxed slightly.

"Would you like us to wake sleeping beauty in there, Bella?" Quil asked cheekily.

"Um...I don't know." Bella was feeling overwhelmed. She had spent time with the pack in the past but they had never seemed so exuberant and carefree as this in front of her before. Maybe it was because every time she was with them it had been during a tense meeting.

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll enjoy waking old Jakey boy up. It will be our pleasure." Jared chipped in. He laughed as he passed her, making her jump as he ruffled her hair playfully.

She watched as Quil and Jared strolled down the hall towards Jake's room. Seconds later she heard Jake yell and curse loudly. Jared and Quil came running down the hall, howling with laughter; Jacob hot on their heels. His hair was plastered to his head and dripping with water.

"ASSES." He yelled at them.

Bella clamped a hand over her mouth as she looked at his annoyed expression. She didn't mean to laugh, but she couldn't help herself. Jake looked so flustered and like he was going to blow. The sound of her muffled giggles made everyone look at her, including Jake. He watched her for a moment as he fought to keep his expression serious, but seeing Bella look so relaxed and happy, made him joyful. He began to laugh himself as he shook off the water that Quil and Jared had thrown over him. Some of it landed on Leah, who wasn't amused at all.

"Idiots." She muttered.

"Aww come on Lee, it was sort of funny." Seth said gently, trying to placate her.

Leah just rolled her eyes at him, but she said no more as she continued to eat her apple.

* * *

Bella blew her sweaty hair out of her face as she finished serving up breakfast. Instead of just cooking for Jacob she had ended up cooking for them all. Seth had been sent to the local store for supplies and he came back with all sorts of food. Bella had sorted through the eggs, bacon and bread and made up what each wanted. She reserved a special breakfast for Jacob. She remembered their conversation from the night before and while he was preoccupied play fighting with his brothers, Bella made up a stack of pancakes for him.

All her hard work was worth it when she saw the look on his face. It was a mixture of surprise and happiness. Before he sat down to eat he hugged her so tightly that she could hardly breathe. The others began to whistle and catcall at them but Jacob ignored them all. Only he and Bella knew what this simple gesture meant. Quil tried to steal some of the pancakes but got another smack round the back of his head for his efforts and it wasn't from Jake.

"Leave my man's pancakes alone." Bella said sternly.

Quil rubbed the back of his head as he gave her a cheeky grin. "Fitting right in already, Bella."

Bella just smiled at him as she sailed back into the kitchen to make up a plate for herself.

* * *

After breakfast, while Bella went to take a shower, Jacob filled them all in on what had happened the night before. They were all silent as they took in this piece of news. Leah was the first to break the silence and for once there was not a hint of sarcasm in her tone. "So she finally grew some balls. Good for her."

"Leah." Jacob said irritably.

"What? That was actually a compliment." Leah rolled her eyes at him as she shoved Paul out of his seat and took his place.

"Hey." He complained.

"You should give up your seat for a lady." Leah retorted.

"What lady?" Paul spat. "I can't see one here."

Leah kicked out at him before Seth intervened and got between her and Paul. They both had such explosive tempers. "Not now."

"Listen to Seth." Sam said automatically. He turned back to Jacob. "So does this mean that the Cullen's are gone for good?"

"To be honest I am not sure. They've obviously left to chase down the douche bag but I have no idea if they will come back." Jacob shrugged.

"And how is Bella taking it?" Embry asked, always the thoughtful one.

"She was really hurt and upset. It took a lot for her to refuse them. The bloodsucker is good at playing on her guilt. She seems more composed today though. Having to fill your bellies was a good distraction." Jacob replied.

"Glad we could oblige." Quil quipped. "Is there a chance she'll make lunch as well?"

Jacob threw an apple at his friend's head. It bounced off Quil's forehead and landed in Leah's lap. She gave a rare smile as she picked it up and took a bite. "Thanks."

Quil rubbed his forehead as he glared at them all.

* * *

Bella felt refreshed after her shower. She quickly dressed in her own clothes and headed back to the lounge. The pack had now been joined by Billy and her father. She smiled as Charlie came over to her straight away and gave her a hug.

"Aright, kiddo?" He checked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Where's mom?" Bella asked cautiously.

Charlie looked uncomfortable. He exchanged a look with Billy. "She's gone, Bells." He apologized as he rubbed the back of his neck. "We had another row and she called a cab to take her back to Phil. She told me she would call you."

Bella felt crestfallen but wasn't surprised by the news. Renee was Renee and she would never change now. She just had to accept it. Jacob put his arm across her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. She smiled up at him gratefully. Before she could say anything further her cell phone rang. She frowned as she hurried over to the table and picked it up. She was shocked to see Edward's name flashing up. Jacob saw her look and came to join her. His eyes narrowed when he saw who it was. He held out his hand and Bella passed him the phone automatically. Jacob kissed her on the cheek before he quickly left the house to answer the call.

"Who was that?" Charlie asked curiously.

Bella forced a smile on her face as she glanced at the clock. It was now twelve. "No one. Who wants lunch?" She offered as a distraction.

Charlie's questions were drowned out under a chorus of voices from the pack placing their orders.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Everything is Perfect Now**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you once again for the lovely reviews. They are all much appreciated. Nikki :)**_

**Part Eight**

Jacob slipped outside and made sure that no one had followed him. He glanced at the phone and saw Edward's name continue to flash up. A low rumbling growl left his chest as he tried to contain his anger. Why couldn't the bloodsucker just leave them in peace? He finally answered the call.

"Oh, Bella love." Edward breathed. "At last..."

"It's me bloodsucker." Jacob interjected sharply.

"What are you doing with Bella's phone?" Edward demanded, his whole tone changing.

"None of your business. What do you want? I thought you were supposed to be on your way to Italy." Jacob snapped.

"I decided that it wasn't a good idea." Edward replied coolly. "It was just a fleeting thought. I was feeling low."

"How convenient for you?" Jacob sneered. "I suppose you kept that thought in your head long enough to fool the little psychic so she would come running to Bella and drag her to your side. You really are a manipulative son of a bitch."

"The same old Jacob Black, dishing out the same petty insults. It's becoming boring. Let me speak to my wife." Edward insisted.

"Bella doesn't want to speak to you. Why do you think I have her phone? And she is not your wife any longer, get that thought out of your puerile little brain."

"That's a long word for you, Black. Do you even know what it means?"

"I have two words for you bloodsucker and I hope you understand them." Jacob retorted.

"And what is that?"

"Fuck off." Jacob ended the call. He leaned against the wall for a moment to calm himself down. With Charlie in the house he had to act normal. Taking a deep breath he shoved Bella's cell in the pocket of his jeans and went back inside the house.

* * *

Charlie watched in fascination as Bella began to prepare a huge lunch for all the guests in the house. She kept herself busy over the stove, keeping an eye on several pans at once. Occasionally one of Jacob's friends would drift into the kitchen and try to steal some of the food, but his daughter always seemed to know. She would whiz round and hit the miscreant on the hand with a spatula before they had a chance to grab anything. Charlie found it quite funny. Old Quil's grandson seemed to be enjoying testing Bella's reflexes as he kept sneaking up on her, but she always caught him out.

Charlie's eyes widened further when Bella finally dished up the lunch. She called out it was ready and there was a mad scramble for the table. The young men fought each other for a seat. He was particularly shocked at Leah's unladylike behavior. Sue's daughter had a tug of war with Paul Lahote over one of the chairs. In the end she stamped on Paul's foot and he let go. Leah then triumphantly sat at the table before Paul grabbed the back of the chair and whisked it from under her. The two of them started to argue heatedly until Billy yelled out for them both to shut up.

"Should we intervene?" Charlie asked his friend. "This is like a madhouse."

"Get used to it Chief. When Jake and Bella get married these lot will be permanent fixtures wherever they set up home. Your daughter's excellent cooking is like a magnet to this rowdy lot." Billy warned him.

Charlie nearly choked on his bagel when Billy mentioned marriage. He still hadn't recovered from his daughter's last one yet. "That's a bit premature to be talking about another wedding. They've only just started dating."

Billy laughed at Charlie's bemused expression. "If I know my son he'll have your daughter down that aisle by the end of the year." A wicked grin crossed his face as he winked at his old friend. "And this time you will have to foot the bill old man."

Charlie choked on his food again and Billy had to hit him on the back.

* * *

Jacob and Bella filled up some plates with food and slipped outside so they could talk. It had been impossible for Jacob to tell her about the call with all the chaos inside the house. They sat side by side on the porch steps as they ate.

"He never had any intention of going to Italy, honey. He told me he just thought about doing something because he felt low. What a load of crap." Jacob watched as Bella picked at her food. Her hand was shaking as she held her plate.

"I can't believe he would do that to me... to his family." Bella felt like she didn't know Edward at all. She wondered whether Alice now knew that her sibling had never left the country. She presumed she must do since Edward had made the call to her phone. They had to be as angry and upset as she felt right now.

"He's fighting to get you back, Bells. In the only way he knows how." Jacob put a hand over hers as she nearly dropped the plate.

"I have to speak to him Jake. I need to make it clear that he can't pull this sort of stunt again." Bella put her plate down. She had lost her appetite completely.

"We'll speak to him soon, Bells. Right now though I want you to put that idiot out of your mind and relax." Jacob suggested.

"I wish it was that easy. I am so angry right now." Bella seethed.

"You'll have your chance to tell him what you think." Jacob assured her. "And I'll be right there with you."

Bella smiled at him fondly as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

Jacob grinned at her happily as he continued to eat his lunch.

* * *

"We should go as a group." Sam told Jacob when lunch was over.

"I can handle Cullen if he decides to try anything. Bella just wants it to be the two of us." Jacob leaned against the side of the house. The sun was still out and they were both enjoying the rare sunshine.

"What if his family is there too?" Sam pointed out. "They all might try and pull something."

"Bells thinks they'll be as pissed as she is at what he has done. Blondie for one will not be on his side, her mate will support her view and I doubt that the little pixie's mate will be too pleased either. I always got the impression that he despised Edward underneath and just tolerated him."

"Still..." Sam hedged. "Perhaps we could be within calling distance. Bella doesn't need to know."

Jacob nodded. "If you feel it's necessary, but I only intend to make this a quick visit. Bella just wants to say her piece and go. I will tell them that they will need to leave the area. I very much doubt they will want to hang around anyway. They were only still here because of Bella."

"I suppose." Sam squinted as he looked up at the sun. "It will be nice to finally have some peace."

"I know." Jacob agreed. Sam, more than any of them, had been through a tough time. Being the first to phase meant he had shouldered a heavy burden, and then there had been all the drama between him and Leah when he had imprinted on Emily. It had been hard at first when Leah had first joined the pack, her pain had been shared by all of them, but lately everyone had noticed a change in her. She finally seemed to have come to terms with the end of her relationship with Sam and seemed more settled.

"When will you go?" Sam asked.

"Soon." Jacob pushed away from the wall and began to head inside.

"I'll go and tell the others." Sam said as he followed him.

* * *

They took the VW Rabbit this time rather than the bike. Bella peered out of the windscreen as they weaved their way down the long drive toward the Cullen mansion. She was transported back to the first time that Edward had ever brought her here. She had been so nervous about meeting his _family._ As usual it wasn't the fact that they were vampires she was going to be mingling with but that she didn't feel good enough. In fact that had been her whole problem throughout their relationship. Bella had never felt worthy of Edward's love. She felt he was superior to her in every way and as a result she had let him dominate her and turn her into a little drone who did his bidding, even when she secretly disagreed with him. It had been both Jake and Rosalie who had often pointed this out to her, but she had stubbornly refused to believe either of them.

The little red car turned the final corner and they were there. The huge white mansion with the large glass panels, which reflected the setting sun, loomed into view. Bella was surprised to see that the drive just outside was dotted with the expensive cars which were normally kept in the huge underground garage beneath the house. There were boxes piled on the steps leading inside and the huge double doors were wide open. Bella exchanged a look with Jacob.

"They're leaving." She whispered.

"It seems so." Jacob climbed out of the car and Bella did the same. He took her hand and they walked slowly up to the grand entrance.

As they approached, Emmet appeared carrying a huge box filled with all sorts of paraphernalia. He grinned when he saw Bella and winked at her. "Hey, I see you brought the werewolf."

Jacob rolled his eyes. He had been the brunt of the big vampire's weird humor before, but wasn't bothered by it. Compared to the others he didn't mind Rosalie's mate. "Leaving?" He asked bluntly.

Emmet ran down the steps easily and placed the box in the back of one of the cars. "Yes, it's time to move on."

"Where will you go?" Bella asked softly.

Emmet shrugged. "We will relocate to Denali first, then we'll see. Carlisle and the others are inside if you want to see them. They were expecting that you would come by." He gestured for them to enter the house.

Jacob put his arm around Bella and guided her up the steps. He could feel her trembling slightly and he pulled her closer into his side. He knew she was feeling anxious about seeing Carlisle and Alice again after refusing to go with them. Emmet followed behind them. As they walked into the large, airy, open plan lounge they could see that all the furniture being left behind had been covered in huge white dust sheets. Edward's piano was covered too for which Bella was glad. Seeing the instrument where he had composed and played her lullaby brought back painful memories.

Carlisle and Esme immediately appeared out of the kitchen. Esme gave Bella a serene smile and floated over to her gracefully as she quickly embraced her. "I am so happy that we got to see you one last time." She said gently.

Bella shivered slightly at Esme's cold touch but she hid it well. She stepped back and looked guiltily at Carlisle. The blonde doctor smiled benevolently at her as he embraced her too. "Please feel no guilt my dear. You chose the right path for you. I know what Edward did and I am sorry that he put you through such pain." He murmured regretfully.

"What about you?" Bella asked him.

Carlisle and Esme exchanged a sad glance. "It hurt us deeply that he would improvise such a hurtful lie...but he is our son and we love him. We will always forgive him." Carlisle confessed. "Edward knows how cruel he has been and apologized. It was an act of a desperate man in love."

Jacob snorted with disgust at this long winded explanation. It seemed the slippery bloodsucker had fooled his adopted family once again, but that was no longer his concern. "I see that you are leaving." He said bluntly.

"Yes, under the circumstances we thought it best." Carlisle gave them both another kind smile.

"Where is the blo...Edward?" Jacob asked. "I take it he will go with you."

"He is up in his room." Esme revealed. A distraught look crossed her beautiful face making her eyes darken. "Alice has been with him, trying to rouse him out of his depression. Perhaps seeing you alone for a little talk may help ease his burden, Bella."

Bella glanced at Jacob uneasily. She knew he wouldn't be too happy about her agreeing to this request but inside she knew she needed to end things with Edward alone without anyone listening. She had things to say to him that could only be said in private. "I'll talk to him." She agreed.

Jacob grabbed her hand and shook his head fiercely. "No Bella."

Bella turned to look him straight in the eyes. "I have to...no, I need to do this, Jake. I need a proper resolution. Edward needs to know that there will never be a chance that I will change my mind. I know that he will never believe it until he hears it come out of my mouth without you there. Otherwise he will think you are manipulating me."

"I don't trust him, Bells." Jacob kept a tight hold of her hand.

"You have to trust me, Jake. I will only be up in his room. You and the others are all close by. Please support me in this?" She begged him.

Jacob swallowed down the lump in his throat. He did trust Bella, but not the bloodsucker. But he knew if he didn't show that he had faith in her and agree to her request she would do it anyway. He could see the resolve in her eyes, he had never seen her so determined about anything. She had changed in the last couple of days. She had begun to blossom and show a little more confidence. He had seen it when she had interacted with the pack.

"I'll be right here." Jacob told her. "If he makes one false move..."

"He won't." Bella assured him.

Against all his better instincts, Jacob watched as Bella passed Carlisle and Esme and slowly began to ascend the long winding staircase which led to the bedrooms above. Soon she was out of sight.

"Bella will be fine I assure you. Edward loves her deeply." Carlisle tried to placate Jacob as he saw him struggling.

Jacob turned his dark eyes onto Carlisle and glared at him. "She better be. If he lays one hand on her I will tear him apart and burn him so he is nothing but ash." He said harshly.

Carlisle flinched at Jacob's warning. He put a comforting arm around Esme as she stared at Jacob in shock. Jacob didn't care about any of them. He kept his eyes and ears attuned for what was going on up above. He needed to be ready if Edward didn't behave himself.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Everything is Perfect Now**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you very much for following this story. I really appreciate all the reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Nine**

Bella headed straight for Edward's room. She glanced at the walls as she passed; the pictures that had adorned them had all been taken down, everything was now bare. As she neared the room she heard Alice's voice. She was whispering something to Edward.

"Hello." Bella called out, although she knew that they would already know of her approach.

As soon as she spoke Alice appeared in the hall. "Bella. I am so glad you here. Edward is waiting for you." She quickly came over to her and hugged her. "I'll leave you both alone." She vanished down the stairs before Bella could say anything.

Bella took a deep breath and entered Edward's room. The last time she had been there was the day of her wedding. Her eyes wandered around the room; a lot of his stuff had been packed up already. The rows of CD's and his expensive sound system were missing, as were his books. The huge four poster bed he had bought for her to sleep in when she stayed over still dominated the room, and that was where she found him, lying on his back, gazing over at her with the saddest expression she had ever seen.

"Bella." He whispered brokenly.

"Edward." Bella swallowed down the lump in her throat as she approached him cautiously. "We need to talk."

Edward rose from the bed and stood, holding onto one of the wooden rails, as if to keep himself upright. "I have been so lost without you, Bella." He said mournfully.

"You shouldn't have pulled that stunt though, Edward." Bella scolded him gently. "Do you know how much that hurt? Not only me but your family too."

Edward hung his head for a second, his amber eyes dull. "I know but I was so desperate, Bella. I had no way of getting in touch with you. I really needed you and when I tried to contact you I find that you had already absconded with the dog."

"Don't call Jake that." Bella chided him. "I am done with the insults. I am sorry I didn't come to see you straight away. My head was whirling. I needed to be sure of what I wanted."

"And you want him." Edward raised his head and finally looked her straight in the eyes. "He is an animal, Bella. He could hurt you at any time. You only have to look at Emily Young to see the consequences. She is an imprint too but it did not stop Sam Uley from harming her."

"Don't bring that up." Bella warned him. "Jake is fully in control, he has been right from the start. What happened to Emily was an unfortunate accident."

"But it still happened." Edward was suddenly in front of her. He had moved so fast that her eyes hadn't seen him. "You cannot put yourself at risk like that, Bella."

Bella stepped back from him to get some space. "I was prepared to die to be with you. I was going to have to give up everything and everyone I loved. Isn't that much worse than the slight risk that Jake could lose control around me?"

"I never wanted you to give up your life." Edward took hold of the tops of her arms before she had a chance to back away from him. "I want you to remain human, Bella. I can give you everything you ever wanted. I can take you places and give you experiences you would never dream of and...and I think...no I know I can do it now. I can give you the physical love that you desire." His amber eyes flared with suppressed passion as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips before she had a chance to move.

Bella felt her eyes roll back in her head as his cold lips touched hers. She felt the same overwhelming dizziness that she always did and his heady scent was intoxicating. She became pliant in his arms as he continued to kiss her until she could hardly breathe. Suddenly she felt herself being jerked back out of Edward's hold. Another set of cold arms held her steady as she tried to regain control.

"Get out Rosalie." She heard Edward curse.

"You don't change do you, Edward." Rosalie sneered. "I knew you would pull a stunt like this."

"This is none of your concern." Edward spat.

Bella's eyes flickered open and she looked around the room blearily. Edward was being restrained by both Emmet and Jasper. She realised it was Rosalie who was keeping her upright. "What happened?" She mumbled.

"He was charming you, like he always does. You just never learn do you, Bella." Rosalie let her go once she was certain Bella had regained control of her legs.

"I don't understand?" Bella stared at Edward in shock. He had become limp and it seemed that it was only the fact that Jasper and Emmet had a firm hold on him that he remained upright. "What did you do, Edward?"

"He cannot help it." Jasper was the one who answered. "We all do it naturally. It is something we can't help. It is after all how we get our prey to succumb to us."

"Edward?" Bella questioned him again.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Edward sounded distraught. "I couldn't think of another way to get you to see clearly. I can't break through the hold that Black has on you any other way. I needed to get you away from him."

Bella felt sick inside. How many times in the past had he used that same trick to get her to change her mind or agree to what he wanted? It made all their intimate touches and moments sound hollow and false. Was he manipulating her every time he kissed her and held her? She would never know what was true and what wasn't. "Is that why I agreed to marry you? Did you charm me?"

"Bella I love you." Edward cried out. "You are everything to me."

Bella stared at him in disbelief. "You are nothing to me." She retorted. "Not anymore. Leave with your family. I don't want to see you ever again."

"Bella..." She could hear Edward calling her name as she flew from the room. He didn't follow her as Jasper and Emmet were still restraining him.

"He can't help it you know." Rosalie's unusually gentle voice made her spin round. "He is a vampire and you are a human. The two just don't mix. You have to see that now. I tried to warn you off plenty of times."

"I see it now...all too clearly." Bella said bitterly. "He never genuinely loved me at all."

"I never said that." Rosalie told her. "He does love you in the only way he knows how, but as I said he is a vampire and you are human."

"I need to go..." Bella began to back away before she hesitated. "Look out for him would you? Help him to find someone who can make him happy."

Rosalie looked at her for a moment before shrugging slightly. "The dog is...Jacob is coming." She replied.

Seconds later Bella heard Jacob calling out to her. "Thank you." She whispered to Rosalie quickly before turning and heading down the stairs toward Jacob.

He met her halfway. "Are you okay?" He checked. He could smell the bloodsucker's scent on her, intermingled with the blonde's. "What happened?"

Bella put a calming hand on his arm. "I'm fine, honestly. Just let's go. I never want to come back here again."

"I second that." Jacob took her hand and led her back down the stairs. When they reached the bottom none of the Cullen family were in sight. They didn't bother to go in search of them and just left the house, not once looking back.

* * *

Jacob kept glancing at Bella on the way back to La Push. She didn't seem upset or anything but she was definitely deep in thought. After fifteen minutes of silence, Jacob couldn't take the suspense anymore. He needed to know what she was thinking. For once he couldn't read her. "Talk to me, Bella."

His words broke her reverie and she shook herself. "Sorry I was just mulling over a few things."

"Such as?" He prompted her.

"You and me."

"What about us?" Jacob glanced at her again.

"I was thinking about when we were really young. Do you know that you were the first person I would let hug me?" Bella smiled at him gently. "You were three years old and I had just apologized for tripping over your mud pies and ruining them. You didn't say anything you just came up and gave me a big hug. No one had ever really done that before when I was younger...only you."

"You remember that?" Jacob had to turn his attention back to the road but he had a smile on his face.

"Yeah. My mom never hugged me and my dad was too reserved back then to do so. He does now. I am glad I came back home to live with him. It gave me a chance to get to know him properly, there was a distance between us before."

"I'm glad, honey." Jacob turned to look at her again; there was a wistful light in her eyes.

"I wish I had turned away that first day I saw Edward Cullen. I regret so many things. But the one thing I will never regret is coming back to live with dad and meeting you again. I love you, Jake. I am so sorry I never let myself believe it before. I wish I hadn't pushed you away and I wish that I had just let you in sooner. I'm sorry." Bella babbled.

Jacob pulled the car over to the side of the road and parked up. Bella looked at him in confusion. "Jake?"

"I just wanted to give you a hug. Come here honey." Jacob put his arms around her and held her tightly against him. "I love you, Bella. I always have." He pressed a kiss into her hair.

Bella relaxed in his arms as tears of regret mixed with happiness fell from her eyes. She finally felt free.

_**A/N-thanks for reading. Just the epilogue to go now! **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Everything is Perfect Now**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Epilogue**

Bella received the annulment papers three months to the day she had originally got married to Edward Cullen. Seeing the dissolution of her last tie to him was cathartic. She wasted no time in signing the papers and then posting them in the return envelope provided. Enclosed with the papers were several letters from individual members of the Cullen family. The majority of them were filled with well wishes and hopes for her future. Alice's was one of the hardest to read. She told her that she couldn't see her future anymore and regretted that she hadn't been able to say goodbye in person. She had written that she hoped Bella would be able to forgive her part in Edward's rash plot to get her to come to him and expressed sadness that she hadn't seen through her siblings ploy. She ended by telling her that she would always be her sister in her heart and hoped that she would lead a happy and fulfilled life.

Bella had wiped away her tears after reading this letter, even though she was glad that they were no longer in Forks, that did not mean that she didn't miss them. They had been a big part of her life for a long time and she hoped, wherever they were, that they were happy. She still hadn't read Edward's letter and had saved it until last. She was dreading reading what he had to say. She looked at the expensive creamy envelope and studied his fine script for a moment before she took a deep breath and opened it.

_My darling Bella,_

_I hardly know what to say. Our last meeting was fraught with tension and sadness and it still resonates with me now as I write this. I can only express my deepest apologies for what I tried to do that day in my room. My only defense is to say that they were the actions of a desperate lover trying to keep the girl he loves and adores by his side. However, Carlisle and the others, have shown me how wrong my actions were, although it took me a while to agree with them. _

_I still love you desperately Bella and I know that will never change. You are part of my soul and you will never be replaced in my heart and mind. Our time together was precious and I often sit down and escape back into the past as I visualize us as we were; together, completely in synch and so much in love. _

_I deeply regret ever leaving you that day in the woods my love. I know that we would still be together now if I hadn't made such a fatal error. Still, there is nothing I can do to turn back time, no matter how much I wish I could. I can only hope that Jacob Black keeps his word and looks after you and cares for you in the way you deserve, although in my opinion you deserve so much better than him. However, he is your choice and I have to come to terms with the decision, even if I don't agree with it. _

_In closing I just want to wish you a life filled with happiness, after all that is all I ever wanted for you. Take care my love and know that I am always thinking of you._

_Yours forever, _

_Edward X_

Bella read through the letter a couple more times before folding it up and taking it outside. She opened the barbecue and lit a match; setting the crisp notepaper alight. She watched as it curled up on itself as the fire ate it away almost instantly. Within a moment the letter was nothing but ash.

"Goodbye, Edward." Bella whispered as she watched the ashes blow away in the wind.

* * *

_**Two years later:**_

It was a rare sunny day in La Push. Bella smiled as she closed her eyes and felt the sun warm her skin. There was no need for the throw she had covering her shoulders. She dropped it to the ground before taking her dad's proffered arm.

"Ready?" Charlie asked his daughter with a smile.

"I'm ready." Bella returned his smile happily.

Bella's bare feet sank into the sand as Charlie led her proudly down the beach toward the waiting guests. Chairs had been set up, creating a temporary aisle. All eyes turned toward them as Bella and her father traveled up the aisle. Her simple white dress floated around her legs in the soft breeze. Her long hair, which was left loose, swayed as she walked. She smiled at everyone as she passed and waved at the young children who were already getting restless in their seats. Behind her walked Emily and Leah. She had asked them both to be her bridesmaids in the hope that planning the wedding together would help bridge the gap between the two cousins. It had worked ,sort of, at least Leah was now cordial when she was in Emily's presence. Her feisty relationship with Paul Lahote might have had something to do with that.

At the end of the aisle she could see Jacob waiting for her. He was grinning, his eyes squinting as the sun was shining in his eyes. He was dressed casually in a pair of black trousers and a white shirt, which he had left un-tucked and rolled up to his elbows. Bella giggled when she looked at his feet to see that they were bare too. Next to him stood Sam Uley who had been chosen as his best man; he wanted to ask either Quil or Embry but couldn't choose between his best friends so had gone for the third option.

Charlie and Bella finally reached Jacob. Bella smiled as her father placed her hand in Jacob's and winked at them both. Bella quickly kissed him on the cheek and then passed her posy of wild flowers to Leah.

"Ready?" Jacob asked her softly.

"Definitely." Bella replied, reaching up to brush the sand off of his cheek. "Everything is perfect now."

_**FIN...**_


End file.
